What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: Jack and Sally's aniversary is coming up. They want to go out of town to celebrate. So they leave their sixteen son and daughter home alone. But its only one weekend, what could possibly go wrong? Rated Teen for suggestive themes and mischief.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a pure humor fic I wrote just for fun. Jake and Sam are sixteen. Enjoy!

* * *

Jake Skellington was bored. Wait, that was an understatement. He felt like he going to cry from lack of interest. 

He was sitting in a desk at school, carving various pictures and saying into the flat dull wood.

"Mr. Skellington!" called the teacher, a real stiff of a corpse. Jake shot her his innocent angel grin.

"Yes, Ms. Gallows?" he said sweetly. She glared. "You have failed to turn in your research paper." she stated.

Jake shook his head. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I put it in your top desk drawer." he said. She looked irritated, but opened the drawer to find...

_Splat!_ Ink splattered across her face when she opened it. "Jacob Skellington! To the office!!" she exclaimed, wiping ink from her eyes.

Jake stood, and strutted out of the room like a champion. The class clapped and cheered. Jake whipped around at the door and shot them one of his personal full-moon grins. All the girls swooned and sighed. Jake slammed the door behind him.

He chuckled down the hall. He wouldn't go to the office. He already knew the secretaries on a first name basis by now. No, he'd just gotten himself out of school for the day the way he saw it. He saw his best buddy Harry coming out of another classroom.

Harry laughed when he saw him. "We clear?" he asked. Jake nodded. "Lets head down to your Dad's pub." he said. Harry shook his head. "Naw, nothing to do there. I'm going to the prank shop."

"I don't think either of you will be going anywhere." said a third voice. Jake and Harry turned to see the clown with no face's nephew, the hall monitor, coming toward them. He was a runt of a clown.

Harry laughed. "What're you gonna do runt?" At six foot three and 300 pounds, Harry was built and he knew it.

"I'm supposed to excort you two to the office." sniffed the clown. Jake laughed. At six foot seven, almost as tall as Jack, he towered over the hall monitor.

"Cute." he said, "But I think we can find our own way there." he said cockily. The hall monitor shook his head. Then a rather large werewolf stepped around the corner.

"Fang..." Harry muttered. His older brother was even larger than him. And was working off his latest trick, egging the mayor's hearse while he was driving it, by helping the school.

"Sorry little bro, you got to go." he said. Jake and Harry hung their heads, but still marched to the office.

They were seated in the principal's office. The principal whirled around to face them.

He sighed. "You two again? Do I even need to call your parents?" he asked irritably. Jake put up his hands.

"Look, why don't you just give us a stern reprimand, then send us on our way to class?" he suggested. The principal sighed again.

"Look, Mr. Howler, Mr. Skellington, these schenanigans need to stop. Or next time there will be consequences. Have I made myself understood?"

Jake and Harry recited the usual "Yes sir."

"Good. Now you two will sit there for the rest of the school day." he said, then left his office.

Jake sniggered. It was two minutes till the end of school for the day. The headmaster was such a joke that people got in trouble simply for the fun of it. Besides, it was Friday. He was home free.

* * *

Jack sighed. He was bored to tears. The mayor just kept going on and on about the numbers on the bat colonies this year. But he had two minutes left. 

"Lets call it a day Mayor." Jack suggested, getting up. The Mayor protested, but Jack had enough planning for today. He left the Town Hall, heading for home. As he strolled across the square, he thougth about the date of this particular Friday.

This weekend would be he and Sally's aniversary. He picked some flowers as he walked through the graveyard, headed for Skellington Manor.

Sally was singing softly in the kitchen when he opened the door. Jack chuckled, then sneaked to the kitchen, where she was kneading some bread. He put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, returning her heartbeat to average, "Don't scare me like that." she said jokingly. Jack chuckled. "Can't help myself." he presented the flowers to her. Sally took them gently. She smiled. "They're beautiful Jack." she said softly.

"They don't come close to you." said Jack. "Anyway, I came up with the best idea for our aniversary this afternoon."

Sally's eyebrows perked. "You remembered?" She asked. "Yeeeess. That was one time. I remembered this year." Jack said exasperated. Sally hugged him. "I'm glad. What was your idea again?" she asked.

"Well...hear me out. I was thinking of you aned me going to ValentinesTown...like the year when we had Jake and Sam." Jack proposed.

"That sounds wonderful Jack. I would love to go, but..." "But?" "Well, we do have Jake and Sam. Who would watch them while we were gone?" asked Sally.

Jack pondered this for a moment. "They're sixteen. Why don't we let them take care of themselves for a week?"

Sally's brow ceased with worry. "I don't know Jack...I mean, Jake on his own?" she asked.

"But, he has Samantha to keep him in line. Come on Sally, we never get to do anything just you and me." Jack pleaded.

"That **is **true..." Sally consended. Jack swept her into a deep tango dip.

"So its decided. You and I can celebrate our aniversary in private. I'll tell Jake and Sam tonight." said Jack happily.

* * *

Okay, first chapter is not very eventful...just setting up for the rest of the fic. Please review so I know to continue? Please? 


	2. Its Only One Weekend

2

Okay...nothing much to say...only that it will get better. Please review?

* * *

"You two are crazy." said Sam Skellington as the four were walking home. 

"You're just jealous you don't have my genius." Jake said. Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm real jealous of your C average." she said sarchastically.

"Hey! I worked hard for that C+!" Harry exclaimed. Sam smiled and held onto Harry's arm. "I know Harry...but Jake, you could do better." she said.

Jake rolled his eye sockets. "You are getting more like the parents everyday." he said to the sky. "And besides, I have yet to beat Dad's record." he said.

"I'm sure you will soon." teased Suzy, who was curled close to him, as a brisk chill swept the cobblestone. Jake grinned affectionately at her. They reached Dr. Finklestien's lab.

"I guess I better go home..." Suzy said sadly. Jake gave her a kiss. "Not to worry, I'll come up with a plan for the weekend. I won't let the doctor lock you up." he jested. Suzy giggled and went up the steps, while Jake stood watching.

"Hey romeo, you gonna go home or stand outside all day?" Harry joked. Jake ran after them.

* * *

They eventually reached Skellington Manor. Jake had just shut the door behind him when Jack and Sally emerged from the kitchen. 

"Ah, good, you're home. Your mother and I have some important plans to discuss with you." said Jack.

Jake flopped onto the couch. "Go on." he said. Sam rolled her eyes and sat down in the armchair.

Jack and Sally sat on the couch across from them. "Well, Sally and my's aniversary is this weekend. And, we were thinking of doing something special to celebrate. Like going to Valentine's Town." said Jack. Jake groaned.

"What? You're going to drag us there and you two retreat off to the hotel room?" he grumbled. Sam glared at him.

"Noooo...we were hoping we could trust you two to stay here by yourselves for a weekend." said Jack. Jake sat up.

"Really?" he asked, perhaps a little too eager.

"Can we trust you?" asked Sally. Jake and Sam nodded furiously. Jack and Sally looked at each other.

"Well...I suppose Sam is in charge then. Your mother and I are leaving tomorrow morning. We'll go pack." said Jack, bewildered that his children were fine with this. Jack and Sally stood and went upstairs to their room.

Jake and Sam looked at each other and shared a look of pure mischief.

* * *

"I don't know Jack..." sighed Sally. 

Jack waved a hand. "They'll be fine. Sam will keep an eye on Jake. Besides, if worse comes to worse the doctor is in town and I'm sure he'd phone if they were getting out of hand." assured Jack.

Sally smiled. "I guess you're right..."

"Its only one weekend." said Jack.

* * *

Only one weekend right? We'll see about that. Reviews? Please? 


	3. The Best Laid Plans

3

Hey, thanks for the reviews Musically (also known as musichan!) DarkAngel, and Jainia Zekk!!

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Sally. 

"We've left two hundred dollars for groceries, a pizza, anything you might need." said Jack, picking up a suitcase.

"There's a list of emergency numbers in case you need to get ahold of us." said Sally.

Jack laughed. "Come on Sally, before the weekends over, we might want to leave." he joked. Jake gave his mother a hug.

"Don't worry Mom, we got it covered. Have fun okay?" he said good-naturedly. Sam hugged her mother as well.

"Enjoy yourselves alright?" she said. Jack and Sally went down the steps outside, as Jake and Sam waved from the doorway.

As soon as they were sure that their parents were long on their way, they shut the door.

* * *

"I'll go get Suzy, you get Harry. Then meet back here." Instructed Jake. Sam nodded, and they went their separate ways. 

Jake sprinted across town to Doctor Finklestien's labratory, where Suzy resided. He threw a small pebble at her window.

Suzy stuck her head out. She smiled when when saw Jake grinning below her. The doctor was occupied, so she would have to leave her customary way.

She leapt out of the large window, to the bony arms of Jake.

"You know, we really ought to find a way to get you out of the lab easier." joked Jake. "Anyway, they left. Sam's gone for Harry, and Dad left us some money. Do the people at school already know?" he asked.

Suzy nodded. "Sam spread the word. And I took care of the doctor." she said. Jake grinned. Suzy had given the doctor just enough deadly nightshade to snooze all weekend, but not enough to be lethal. After all, they wanted fun, not murder.

Jake set Suzy on the ground. "Alright, lets get back to my house." he said. Hand in hand, they strolled back to Skellington Manor.

* * *

By the time they were back at the Skellington residence, Sam and Harry were already back.

"Do you have the refreshments?" Jake asked Harry. Harry nodded. "I borrowed some from my dad's cellar. Are the people coming?" he asked.

"In two hours, so lets get this place party-proof by then. Put away all the delicate things, and lock the bedroom doors. I just want it contained to the first floor. Sam, Suzy, you start making some food, me and Harry'll do that." Jake comanded. This had taken tons of planning and forthought, and he was NOT going to mess it up.

But the best laid plans...

* * *

Alright, I apologize for not much action, hang in here with me. Next chapter's the party, so can I have some reviews? please? 


	4. Hostility and Hotels

4

thanks for the reviews guys! I know last chapter was kinda lame. It should start picking up.

WARNING!: A bit of J/S fluff in here. Don't groan at me.

* * *

Jack and Sally checked into the ValentineTown hotel. It was just down the street from the Heartbreak Hotel (XD random elvis song, sorry). 

"Welcome. Do you have a reserved room?" asked the cherub behind the front desk.

"Yes, we booked the lover's suite, its under 'Pumpkin King.'" Jack stated.

"Ah yes...here you are. Its on the top floor. Cupid told me to spare no expense on the Royalty of HalloweenTown. You have the floor to yourself. Enjoy!" said the cherub cheerfully as Jack and Sally went up the elevator.

"I didn't know you knew Cupid that well." said Sally. Jack shrugged. "After the Christmas Incident, we holiday leaders got together, and Cupid is an odd little guy I must say. I think I scared him to be honest about it." Jack said, grinning. Sally laughed.

"Can you blame him?" she said. "Are you saying I'm frightening dear Sally?" he asked. Sally giggled. "Well, I like to be scared Jack." Jack grinned evily.

* * *

About an hour later, refreshments were laid out on the table. All the valueables were stashed and hidden for protection. 

"Alright!" Jake said cheerfully. "The people will arrive any minute."

At that time, the doorbell screamed. Harry got up to get it. Within a half hour, Skellington Manor was filled with everyone from HalloweenHigh school and quite a few people who weren't. For now, it was pretty calm. Nobody had touched any of the liquor, and the music wasn't too horribly eardrum shattering loud. Its was more like a rowdy dance floor than anything.

And then the sound of tinkling glass came to attention.

* * *

The suite was indeed, sweet. 

"Wow Jack, I knew you wanted a special aniversary, but this is almost too much." said Sally, her eyes adjusting to the large amount of red and pink adourning the room. From HalloweenTown's drab, subtle tones to Valentine's bright reds and pinks was quite a change.

"You are worth every penny Sally." said Jack. He set the suitcases down on the ground. "Besides, I wanted our aniversay to be special. No teenagers, no mayors, no royal duties. Just you and me time." said Jack. Sally giggled and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"And what will we do to fill all this time we have?" she asked suggestively. Jack grinned evily. "I can think of a few good things..."

* * *

Jake whirled and followed the sound to the kitchen, where four rather large monsters were harrassing a girl. 

When Jake drew closer, he discovered the girl in question was Suzy, his girlfriend. The monsters were circling her, and it was obvious they had less than pure intentions.

One of the monsters noticed Jake. "Hey, better straighten up guys, its the Pumpkin Prince!" he joked. Jake groaned. He hated his title. It was alright when he was five, but at sixteen the 'Pumpkin Prince' seemed so lame.

Jake strolled inside the ring of monsters, next to Suzy. The monsters realized their mistake.

"So...thats your girl?" one asked. Jake nodded. "And it seemed to me that you were giving Suzy a hard time...but that couldn't be right." said Jake flatly. His carefree, easy disposition vanished. His expression was hard, and his temperence was ice.

One particularly dull monster laughed. "Whatcha gonna do about it stick man?" he asked. Jake thought quickly. With one againest four was hardly good chances. Yet he did have his ace up the sleeve...but Dad said not to use it unless it was necessary. But Skellingtons were gentlemen, and, well, Dad wasn't here.

Jake suddenly burst into flame.

* * *

okay, sorry for the HUGE delay. I got really busy and some writers block. Next chapter better!! reviews please? please? 


	5. Cupid Calamity

5

Hey, thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. I'm sorry this took a while, I had tons of end-of-term projects to work on.

* * *

"Holy..." muttered one of the monsters. They all dropped their beer bottles which shattered on the floor. 

Jake had pulled off his transformation into the Pumpkin Prince. He was changed from his usual clothes to a ripped purple shirt, and scarecrow pants. In fact, scarecrow would be a fitting description of him. Everyone saw Jack in Pumpkin King form during the Halloween celebrations, then changed back to his pinstripe suit when he jumped in the fountian. But no who knew that Jake had learned that as well.

"Suzy go." Jake commanded. Suzy faltered, but one look from Jake sent her off.

"Funny, I don't remind inviting you gents." Jake said in his husky Pumpkin King voice.

"Well if you want a fight..." started one of the monsters, putting up his fists. Jake grinned.

* * *

Jack and Sally reclined on the bed, basking in a warm afterglow. 

"Are you enjoying your aniversary yet?" asked Jack with a full-moon grin. Sally giggled. "Yes, I am." she said, giving him a gentle kiss. Jack chuckled.

A knock came on the door. Jack started to get up to answer, but the person simply barged in.

"Jack Skellington! And to what honor do I owe a King of Halloween visiting my land? Ah!" he spied Sally slunk under the covers, trying very hard to become invisable.

Jack, who was also covered by the sheets, was trying very hard to dispose of this unwelcome intruder.

"Celebrating our aniversary Cupid. Now, if you don't mind..."

"Well, if you're staying here, then I'll give you a list of things you absolutely MUST see!" Cupid began. To Jack and Sally's relief, Venus, the goddess of love and Cupid's Queen, came in.

"Dear, don't you think that the poor lovers might want some **privacy** on their aniversary?" she suggested. Cupid sighed. "Alright love. Jack, I'll meet you two tomorrow. You should stop by my castle!" he said as Venus more or less dragged Cupid out of the room.

Poor Jack and Sally were bewildered. "I thought perhaps if we left HalloweenTown we would be left alone." he muttered, "Now I understand that it doesn't matter where we go." he mused. Sally sighed. "Are we really going to his castle?" she asked werily. Jack chuckled. "I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

The four monsters circled Jake. One started the fight, by throwing a punch at Jake's flaming pumpkin head. Jake ducked his skull, then delivered a blow in the monsters gut. Since Jake was on fire, the punch singed the monster's fur, causing it to howl in pain. 

Another immediately went for Jake, jumping on his back. Jake managed to flip him off, and made the attacker land on another monster. By now the last one had a kitchen knife he found laying around, a make-shift weapon. He held it menacingly toward Jake. Jake eyed the knife carefully.

Just about then, Harry threw himself on the monster. Being as a built, muscular werewolf as he is, the monster went down. Jake snatched the knife.

* * *

Hey, any reviews? please? I promise, more humor in the story next chapter. review? 


	6. Worries

6

hey thanks for the reviews Jaina and GodsChild!!! (I apologize if I didn't type those exactly out) Anyway, due to the reviews, I'm updating faster! Enjoy.

* * *

Jack rummaged through his suitcase. "Ah! Here we are..." he said, producing a large, dusty bottle. 

Jack blew the dust off. "I saved it from the wine cellar. Its been aged since 1993 (you guys know the importance of that year right?) it'll be perfect for celebrating." he said happily. He poured two champagne glasses. He handed one to Sally, then sat on the edge of the bed.

Sally sipped it. "Mmmm...its wonderful Jack." she said gratefully. Jack chuckled as he savored his own glass. "Glad you like it babydoll. We don't usually get to drink champagne, and I was saving this for a special occasion." he said.

* * *

Jake pointed the knife toward the pile of monsters. "Get out." he said dangerously. One of them opened their mouths, but one look at his hard expression shut them up. They stood. 

At knife's point, they left Skellington Manor. Harry slammed the door behind them.

"That was a load a' blokes who'll think twice 'fore messing with us 'gain." Harry slurred. Jake changed back to his usual street clothes. "How much alcohol did you leave for the rest of us Harry?" he joked, "Where's Suzy? I want to make sure she's okay. I swear if those guys hurt her..."

"Relax. She went down t'airs wit Sam." Harry slurred. Jake nodded, and started down the stairs.

* * *

About a half-hour later, the entire bottle was drained. Jack and Sally were giggling. 

"Hee hee...well, one more thing we don't get to do with teenagers in the house.." Jack started, "is drink." he said as he ran his bony hand through Sally's long flaming red hair.

"I'm worried about Jake and Sam..." Sally said into Jack's chest. Jack frowned. "Why? I'm sure they're fine." he assured. Sally shrugged. "I just can't shake this feeling that I have."

* * *

Jake spied Suzy talking to his sister. He strode over. 

"Suzy? You okay?" he asked. Suzy nodded. "That was really brave of you Jake..." she said quietly. Jake chuckled. "Anything for you. Did those guys hurt you?" he asked.

Suzy shook her head. "No. But I was kind of...afraid of them." she said. Jake laughed. "You go out with the son of Halloween...and you're scared of those guys?" he jested. Suzy laughed. "I know its silly, but I'm just glad you were there." she said.

Jake grinned. "How about some alcohol to chase down that sentiment?" he asked as they walked toward the liquor table.

* * *

"Samantha is there. She won't let Jake get out of hand." assured Jack. Sally sighed. "I'm happy to be on this vacation with you Jack, ghouls sake knows you deserve it after all that Halloween work, but I just worry about the kids." she said. 

Jack chuckled. "Well, you are a mother. I suppose thats it." he explained. Sally shrugged. "Maybe. But my feelings are usually right...if you remember a certain Chritstmas..." she said with a sly grin. Jack groaned.

"You never are going to let me forget that are you?" he asked. Sally gave him a kiss. "Never." they laughed.

* * *

okay, maybe some reviews? please? 


	7. Mayor?

17

Thanks to God'sChild and DarkAngel for the reviews!! You can blame (thank?) God'sChild for this update. Enjoy.

* * *

The party, which had started as simply a rowdy dance, had now gotten a bit out of hand. That was most likely due to the large amounts of alcohol consumed. 

"Great party!" called Corpse Kid. Jake had been complimented on the party several times now. He was grinning the famous Skellington full moon grin. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Perhaps too good a time. He really ought to get that guy off the chandelier...it would be hard to explain to Mom and Dad if the prized crystal chandelier was shattered. Jake had done a pretty good job of hiding the delicate possesions from the crowd.

Now, they had originally not invited that many people. But each person took a friend or two, so now about a seventy-hundred people were packed in Skellington Manor. It was a good party house. But Jake hadn't known the extent of the party-goers until he saw a, well I suppose he'd have to call him a 'family friend'.

The Mayor was there.

This could be disasterous. After all, the Mayor could tell Jack about the wild party that happened while he was gone. Jake strode purposely over to him.

* * *

"Hmmm...this was on Cupid's list of must-sees." Jack said reading off the list. He looked up. 

"The Tunnel of Love?" questioned Sally. Jack shrugged. "Why not? Its nice and dark inside."

Sally blushed. Jack chuckled darkly. "You aren't afraid of the dark are you dear Sally?" She shook her head.

"Not as long as I have my Pumpkin King..." she said shyly. Jack grinned, and they boarded a small heart-shaped boat.

* * *

"Mayor!" Jake said, mimicking his father's voice to a tee. 

"Jake! Does your parents know about this party???" asked the mayor, his angry face on.

Jake thought quickly. "Of course Mayor. You don't think I would try this without their permission? Really mayor. Now, would you like a refreshment?" he said smoothly, leading the mayor to the food and drink table.

The Mayor reached for a drink. Jake stopped him. "No no no mayor. Dad said he had a special bottle of wine for you. I'll go get it, you stay there." he instructed. Jake burst into the kitchen where Sam, Suzy, and Harry were for the moment.

"Quick!! Suzy, I need some deadly nightshade, enough for the weekend. Sam, get some forget-mees from the patch in the grave yard. Harry, get me a small bottle of wine from the cellar." Jake demanded. The others stared at him.

"Well? Get going! Its the Mayor!" The others scattered. Jake took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He went out to the mayor.

"Just a minute mayor, I sent Sam to get the bottle. I'm sure she'll be right up." he assured. The mayor nodded happily.

* * *

that dern mayor. Anyway, please review!!! 


	8. I don't think

8

* * *

Jack and Sally emerged from the tunnel after a healthy make-out session. Sally giggled at Jack's snow white skull smeared with red lipstick. 

Jack wiped his skull with a black hankerchief. He chuckled a bit. "Well, I believe that was well worth our time." he said. Then he checked the list. "Hmmmm...Lover's Leap is another high on the list. How about it?" he asked. Sally nodded. Personally, she was a bit unnerved by the stares they got from the residents here.

I mean, it **did** make sense that they stared. After all, Jack and Sally, being Halloween folk, looked completely out of place in ValentinesTown. She just wished they didn't give her such odd looks. Jack noticed Sally's higher than usual level of shyness. Well, she was usually shy, but she was almost silent here.

"Everything all right Sally?" he asked. "Oh, fine. I just wish we didn't stand out so much here." she said. Jack chuckled, deciding to make a joke of it. "Well, of course we stand out. You're so beautiful they can't help but stare." then he looked around as if irritated. "Now, I'm not sure if I like that myself..." he said, gazing at her with a grin. Sally laughed. Jack flooded with happiness, glad he could make Sally laugh.

* * *

Jake was a good con-man. He appeared completely at ease chatting with the mayor, but really he was mentally biting his non-existent fingernails with worry. 

He had worked so hard. But he felt his friends would not let him down. He could depend on them.

* * *

Sam was sprinting through the graveyard, past the spiral hill. Now, there were tales of her mother and father having their first kiss on that hill. Sam didn't know for sure about that, after all there were plenty of tales in HalloweenTown. Anyway, she needed to find that plant. 

She turned a sharp corner to the small patch of herbs that her mother tended. It was too sharp a turn, she went forward, yet her leg got tripped on a root and she fell face-first.

Muttering curses, she pulled a needle out of her hair. Sometimes she hated her mother's genes. Detachable limbs were such a bother. She was glad she had listened to her mother and always carried a needle and thread.

Stitching quickly, she managed to reattached her leg. "Now...to get that plant..."

* * *

Suzy too, was sprinting. But when she reached the doctor's labratory, she tiptoed inside. He was knocked out, but no use testing it. 

She had to reach the kitchen so she could get out her stash of deadly nightshade.

Quietly, oh so silently, she slinked to the kitchen and pulled out her personal favorite jar. She didn't know who had originally put the deadly nightshade in the cupboard, but whoever did was her hero. She couldn't keep track of how many times she has used its purposes to sneak out. Of course the doctor had been angry, but it was worth it.

With her prize in her hands, she slipped out of the one window.

* * *

Harry had the easiest task. He simply went downstairs to the basement of the house, where the wine cellar was. 

He coughed. "Jeeze...its dusty down here." He searched for a bottle of little importance. Wow, did Jack ever have a storage of the stuff. When did he possibly drink all this?

He found a plain-looking bottle and blew the dust off. It seemed fine. He carried it upstairs, forgetting to close the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" asked Sally. 

"Of course I do!" said Jack.

They were wandering in the darker part of Valentine's Day. Jack's refusal to ask for directions ending them up in a series of seedy stores and dark alleys. "Well, this doesn't look like Lover's Leap." said Sally simply.

"Hmmm...I suppose you're right. Well, lets find a shop owner and ask for...directions." Jack said as if it pained him. He pointed to a shop closest to him.

"Look! 'The Toy Shoppe'! Like in ChristmasTown!" Jack rushed forward to it, but Sally grabbed his forearm. She pointed to the merchandise in the window. "I don't think its talking about those kinds of toys Jack..." she said quietly. Jack then looked in the window.

"Oh...right...well, I'll find our way sooner or later. In the meantime, lets get out of this part of town." suggested Jack.

* * *


	9. Together Forever and Goodnight

9

Thanks for the reviews God'sChild and DarkAngel!!!

* * *

"And then I said, 'No, it's not a chevy, its a fjord!" exclaimed the mayor. Jake forced a laugh. 

"That joke's hilarious mayor! Please excuse me, stay right here." Jake instructed. He sprinted into the kitchen as Harry came upstairs carrying the bottle, Suzy came in with the deadly nightshade, and Sam was back with the forget-mees.

"Thank God!" Jake exclaimed. "You have no idea how hard it is to put up with the mayor's jokes!" Harry poured some of the wine into a wine glass, handed it to Sam, who added the forget-mee flowers. Suzy then mixed in the deadly nightshade and handed it to Jake.

"You guys are after-life savers!" he said as he went back out to give the concotion to the mayor.

* * *

After finally asking a citizen that was dressed half-way decent, they got their way out of the darker side of the holiday and eventually ended up at Lover's Leap. 

They stood, watching the sun set. Jack sighed with content.

"This day has been amazing Sally." he said. She laughed a little. "Even getting lost in those alleys?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Even that. I'm glad you saved me from that shop...it would have been rather embarassing." he said. Sally giggled.

* * *

"This is indeed delicous!" said the mayor. "What kind is...is...it?" he asked. "Feeling a little drowsy?" asked Jake innocently. The mayor nodded. 

"Here, let me help you home..." said Jake. He drove the mayor home and more or less dumped him in the doorway. Then he sped back to the party.

It was in full-swing now. Jake was almost horrified when he saw the destruction. But he could clean up later. Right now he was going to enjoy himself. Now, where was Suzy?...

* * *

Jack and Sally laid on the grass on Lover's Leap gazing at the stars. 

"Do you remember that night on the hill?" asked Jack. "How could I forget?" said Sally. Jack took her hand and kissed it. He recited his words.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side.

Where we can gaze upon the stars"

Sally joined in.

"And stand together, now and forever

for it is plain, as anyone can see,

we're simply meant to be."

"Together Forever babydoll." said Jack, kissing her.

* * *

C'mon now, aren't they so cute? I'm a huge JxS fan. Anyway, please can I get some more reviews? Or maybe a long review? Please? 


	10. No Way!

10

hey, thanks for the reviews Dark Angel and God'sChild!!

* * *

"Hey, no dirty dancing!" Harry joked as he watched Jake and Suzy dancing. 

"Yeah Jake, no grinding!" Sam jested. Jake stuck his tongue out at her.

"Its my house, I can dance with my girl however I want!" he called. Suzy blushed. He laughed.

He really must convince his parents to leave town more often.

* * *

Jack and Sally got back to the hotel the next morning, as they stayed overnight outside at Lover's Leap. Unfortunately, Cupid spied them on the way in. 

"Omg (literally spelled out like that) you two look a state! Where were you all night?" he asked. Then he shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. In any case, how long are you staying?"

"Just until tomorrow. Then we need to head back." he said. Cupid shook his head. "No no no no!!! You simply **can't** leave yet!! You've barely begun! Why don't you stay a week? I promise, free of charge! You two are so cute together...its adorable. Please, I insist."

"Hmmmm..." Jack's mind began plotting. "That **would** be fun..." he looked at Sally.

"We'll talk about it and tell you tomorrow.." she said to Cupid. He clapped his hands together.

"Absooootavely." he said. Jack and Sally hurried upstairs to their room.

* * *

Jake and Suzy were snuggling on the couch, worn out from a night of dancing. Jake sipped from a beer can. 

"You probabley shouldn't have driven the mayor home. You're drunk." Suzy said. Jake looked at her. "I was fine." he said. "You could've gotten hurt." she said. Jake rolled his head.

"Its just I worry about you...no driving until you're sober please?" she asked. "Sure..." Jake slurred.

* * *

"Sally, think about it!" said Jack. 

"No Jack, we need to go home tomorrow!" Sally retorted.

"Look, I haven't heard a peep from the doctor, or the mayor! They've been fine! Don't you think they'll be okay for a few more days? Don't you want some more time with your boneman?" he said, stepping close to her.

"Of course I do Jack, but I'm worried about Jake and Sam. A week is a long time for them to be by themselves." she said.

"I'm telling you, they're probabley bored out of their minds right now. Sally...they're fine." he said. "And you deserve a break. After all, we haven't left for our aniversary since Jake and Sam were born. We're allowed a break." he said.

* * *

Jack is so persuasive. Anyway, reviews please? 


	11. Say What Now?

11

thanks for the reviews Jainia Zekk and God'sChild. (sorry if I screwed up your pen name)

* * *

That evening Jake recieved a call. 

"Hullo?"

"Jake? This is your father. Your mother and I have decided to stay for a week instead of the weekend...is that fine?"

"Sure, no problem. Enjoy yourselves."

"Everything fine?"

"Yeah. We're fine. Just watching a movie in the living room."

"Okay...you two behave yourselves alright? Call if you need more money for the week."

"Kay' bye!" Jake hung up.

He turned around. "Okay everyone, its clear! They're staying for a week!" he yelled. The crowd cheered, and the party progressed.

* * *

"Hmmm.." said Jack, putting the phone back on its hook. 

"What did they say?" asked Sally. "He was fine. They were just watching a movie in the parlor. No loud music or anything." said Jack.

"I guess you were right Jack...maybe I'm just stressed." Sally said. Jack grinned. "I know how to take care of that."

* * *

Around one o'clock, Jake sent the pary-goers home. They could come tomorrow, but only after eleven. They needed some time to sleep off the booze. 

"That was great." said Harry. Sam hiccuped. "Yeah...I'm so tired though.." she said. Jake looked at Suzy. "Do you want to go home to sleep? I'm sure we can fix you up with a guest room..."

"No, I better get home to check in on the doctor." said Suzy, getting up from the couch.

"Let me drive you." offered Jake. Suzy shook her head. "No..." "C'mon! You live clear across town! Its one o'clock! If not for yourself, do it for me. I'll worry." he said.

"Jake, you're buzzed. I'll just walk." she said. Jake sighed. "Fine...but at least let me escort you. We can take the short cut through the graveyard."

* * *

Later that night at the hotel... 

Jack and Sally laid on the bed, just talking. "Remember when Jake took his first steps?" asked Sally.

"What about when Sam said her first word?" asked Jack. They laughed. "I don't think life would be the same without those two." said Jack.

"They're growing up so fast..." said Sally. Jack nodded. "Soon they'll leave home." he said. "The house will be empty without those two."

Sally gulped. "No, it won't." she said. Jack laughed. "I know they can be obnoxious, but you can't tell me you won't miss having Jake and Sam around!" he said.

Sally shook her head. "No. I mean that it won't be empty because I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N!!! IMPORTANT!!! 

For those of you who have read some of my other fics, this calls for an explaination. Yes, Jack and Sally did have three children. But, (in my next fic) I will explain why its not mentioned in some of my later fics. Just thought that'd be good to mention.

-WhittyWereWolf


	12. A Bit Of Fluff

12

Thanks to God'sChild and Jania Zekk for the reviews! Well, I kinda left you all hanging last chapter, so here's the next! Enjoy!

* * *

Jack's jaw dropped. He reconnected it before he could speak. 

"You're WHAT????" he yelled. Sally shrank back. "I'm pregnant Jack..." she said softly.

"When did you find out?" he asked. "This night." Sally answered. "Oh please Jack, don't be angry!"

Jack's sockets softened. "Oooooh Sally, I could never be upset with you. Its just...I'm amazed. I didn't think we would **have** any more kids...well...wow. Its...specacular. Marvelous." he said, cradling Sally in his long bony arms.

"It will be wonderful Sally. I promise. Are you sure?" he asked. Sally shook her head. "Its not a mistake Jack. I'm certain." Jack nodded.

"Then its truly a gift." he said.

"What if we're too old Jack? What if we can't take care of it?" Sally asked, nervous. Jack wiped a tear from her cheek. "We're not Sally. We can do it." he assured. Sally smiled feebly.

"I'm scared Jack...I remember what I had to go through last time, what with the doctor and all...I barely survived last time...what if I don't?" she said. Jack squeezed her tightly.

(Read my fic 'After All That' for information...its all about the operation that allows Jack and Sally to have childeren. Its really not all that long.)

"I won't let anything happen to you. I won't!" Jack said surely.

* * *

Jake and Suzy walked peacefully through the graveyard. 

"That was really brave of you to save me from those guys." Suzy said.

"They could've hurt you. Of course I had to save you!" said Jake. 'Wow...Suzy looks so beautiful in the moonlight...' he thought.

"I'm glad you did." she said. 'Has Jake always been that handsome?' she thought. They walked up the curious Spiral Hill. Jake took her hand.

"Suzy, I promise, as soon as we're out of school, I shall propose to you." he proclaimed. Suzy blushed.

"Do you mean that Jake? Don't say it if you don't mean it." she said shyly. Jake grinned at her. "I mean it. I can't lie to you."

They stared into each other's eyes, and Jake melted inside seeing Suzy's beautiful emeralds staring into his sockets. He took her in his arms, and they kissed.

* * *

I know its short...but I think JakeXSuzy and JackXSally are sooooooooooo adorable. Sorry...I'm a JxS fan. 


	13. Cuteness for all

13

Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean alot!

* * *

Jack and Sally talked all night of plans for the new baby. 

"Well, we have plenty of rooms, I'm sure that won't be an issue. But what should we name it?" asked Jack.

They both thought about that. "It shouldn't start with J or S. We've already named Jake and Sam like that. It should be original." said Sally. Jack agreed.

"What about a Skellington name? Like Cedric?" suggested Jack. "Cedric?" asked Sally.

Jack nodded. "Its been in my family line for centuries. Cedric was the son of the great Jack O' Lantern himself. Technically Cedric was the first Pumpkin King. What do you think?"

Sally bit her lip, considering. "I think its a wonderful name Jack. Cedric...its a great name." she said.

* * *

While Jake and Suzy were walking home, Harry and Sam were back at Skellington Manor. 

Sam spread new sheets on an extra bed for Harry to sleep on. He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I haven't seen you much all day..." he said. Sam sighed. "Its hard managing a party.."

He kissed her neck. "You should relax..." he said. Sam giggled. "Just because my parents are out of town doesn't mean I don't have morals Harry." she said. He laughed.

"I know you're a class act Samantha...just fun to tease you." he joked. She turned to face him.

"I never said I don't like the teasing." she said. Harry grinned.

* * *

Jake felt deflated when he had to kiss Suzy good night. 

"You can come to my house anytime...you know how to get in." he said.

Suzy smiled at him. "First thing in the morning." she said, looking at her feet. She couldn't help it, she always was so nervous around Jake!

Jake grinned. "Faaantastic." he said in his father's voice. He kissed her hand. "Until tomorrow _mon sherie." _he said. She giggled and closed the huge iron door behind her.

Jake stood waiting for a couple of minutes. He sighed, and began his lone walk home.

* * *

He was singing a tune to himself when he opened the door of his house to find a very serious make-out session in place. 

"Jesus! Get a room!" he joked, watching Harry and Sam scrambled out of their kiss.

"Like you should talk! It took you near an hour to walk Suzy home! She doesn't even live that far away!" Sam retorted. Harry chuckled. Jake shrugged.

"I wanted to be sure she was safe. Now, I'm going to bed, and apparently you too are as well. Have fun." he jested, heading upstairs, and not paying attention to Harry and Sam's protests of his comment.

* * *

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hes soooooo mature." she said sarchastically. Harry seemed disheartened. 

"Whats the matter Harry?" asked Sam with concern. "Sam, you're not ashamed of me are you?" he asked.

Sam tilted her head in confusion. "Of course not Harry! Why on Earth would I be ashamed of you?" she asked.

Harry turned from her. "Well, I'm a dirty werewolf...son of the tavern-owner. You're the daughter of Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin Princess!" Harry lamented. Sam snuggled into Harry's arms.

"I don't care about that Harry. I'm proud to be yours." she said. Harry smiled feebly.

* * *

Jake slipped off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He was too tired to put on pajama pants, so he simply crashed on his bed in his jeans.

* * *

Suzy laid awake on her hard cot. She couldn't sleep. A storm was brewing, and the lightening and thunder was scaring her. Oh, how she wished Jake was here! 

'Then again,' she thought, 'he **did **say to come over whenever...'

* * *

About a half-hour later, Jake heard a ping! on his window pane. He awoke, and went to his window. 

He looked out to see Suzy at the base of the house. He waved to her, confused. She started climbing up the vines growing on the side of the manor. When she was within arms reach, Jake lifted her into his room.

"Suzy? What are you doing here?" he asked. She smoothed out her dress. "Well, I...was scared all alone in the labratory. So...I thought maybe I could sleep here for the night..." she said, wringing her hands. Jake grinned.

"No problem." he said. Suzy smiled feebly.

* * *

passes around hat reviews? reviews anyone? 


	14. A Slight Misunderstanding

14

* * *

Jack and Sally laid awake on the bed, thinking. 

"I just thought of something." said Jack. "Hmmm?" asked Sally from his arms. "If we have a child on the way, we really ought to head home."

"Oh Jack! Don't let me ruin our aniversary!" said Sally. Jack chuckled. "You say that like its a bad thing. I wouldn't blame you Sally...just responsiblity. Now, I know you must be pregnant, for I am being the rational one. That only happens when you're out of sorts." Jack joked.

* * *

The next morning, the four gathered in the kitchen for some breakfast. Sam and Suzy were cooking pancakes and bacon. 

"Hey, Harry!" Jake called, heading into the living room. "C'mere." So Harry did. They sat on the couch, and Jake let out a sigh before asking;

"Dude, have you been messing with my sister?"

"What? Do you mean...oh, God no!" exclaimed Harry.

Jake glared. "What? Are you saying she's ugly?"

Harry put up his hands. "No! Sam's beautiful! I would love to screw your sister!" and at this point Suzy came out of the kitchen to ask if they wanted syrup on their pancakes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing. "I'm going to go now..." and she scurried into the kitchen. Harry palm-slapped his forehead.

"Great! Sam's gonna think I'm a pervert!"

* * *

"Did they want syrup?" asked Sam when Suzy came back into the kitchen. 

Suzy looked wide-eyed at Sam. "Yes." she said in a spacey voice.

"Are you okay Suzy?" asked Sam, concerned as to why her friend was so flushed.

"Fine." Suzy squeaked.

* * *

"I'm just saying, Sam is my sister, and if you're messing with her..." Jake threatened. 

"No!" said poor Harry.

Jake grinned. "Okay then. Lets have some pancakes!" leaving Harry bewildered.

* * *

hahaha sorry, just a little misunderstanding there...reviews? 


	15. Misconceptions All Around

15

All reviews are greatly appreciated, (special thanks to God'sChild) and they make it all worthwhile guys! (Another thanks to Morgomir for correcting my French)

* * *

Breakfast was awkward between the four of them. Jake was grinning, Suzy wide-eyed and a bit shocked, Harry extremely nervous, and Sam bewildered. 

"Anything you guys want to tell me?" she asked, passing the bacon. "NO! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Harry. Sam looked confused. Jake laughed.

"Well, why don't you tell her?" he asked. Harry glared furiously at him. "Tell her what?" he said through baring fangs.

"That..." Jake started, but then was interupted by Suzy.

"Harry says he wants to screw Sam!!!" she yelled, then yipped and covered her mouth with her hands, as if surprised the words came out.

Harry put his head in his hands. Sam's jaw dropped. Jake burst into a fit of laughter. Harry glared at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing Jake. You told me you wanted to do Suzy." Harry said coldly. Sam turned to Jake. Jake's jaw dropped.

An awkward silence somehow took hold.

* * *

"Really Jack, its okay." 

"No no no...this is the last day of our vacation, and I'm going to ride a gondalla with my babydoll if it kills me!"

Sally giggled. "Well, if you insist.." she said as Jack helped her onto the gondalla. It was a special one, it ran by itself. No pesky boatman listening in on the lovers.

"Ahhh..." said Jack, relaxing as the gondalla started on its way. "This is the way to travel."

He sighed. "I'm really not looking forward to the mayor again." he said. Sally laughed. She gave him a kiss. "Well, you are the Pumpkin King." Jack groaned.

"And now, I won't even have you to confind in...I remember Jake and Sam. Mood swings and food cravings. Not looking forward to those."

"Hummmph!" said Sally. "Excuse me for being pregnant. Its your fault anyway." she joked.

Jack arched his eyebrow ridges. "My fault now? Who's the one with a little monster in her?" he asked laughing.

* * *

After the awkward breakfast, the couples went their seperate ways, to discuss. 

"You said that Harry??? What did you mean?" Sam exclaimed, obviously hurt and confused.

"Sam, I am **sooooooooooo** sorry! I didn't mean it!" Harry said in reply.

"What? Do you think I'm ugly?" Sam cried, turning from him. Harry sighed. He never was good with words.

"Sam...I mean that I think you're beautiful, and I would love to be with you...but I think we're too young, and we should wait." he said, turning Sam back to him. "Do you understand?"

Sam wiped her tears. She hugged him. "Harry, don't ever change."

* * *

Suzy basically sat wide-eyed across the room from Jake. 

"Will you listen to me Suzy?" asked Jake. She didn't answer.

He sighed. "Suzy, Harry was out of line when he said that."

Suzy glared. "What do you mean Jake? I don't get your intentions. Is that all you see in me? Thats all you want?"

Jake shook his skull vigorously. "No! Suzy, I love you. I love you for who you are, and I would never ask you to lower your morals for me. I want to be with you because I love everything about you...your smile, your hair, your eyes.."

Suzy gave a feeble smile.

Jake grinned back.

* * *

okay, (passes around tattered hat) reviews anybody? Please? 


	16. Uh Oh

16

Thanks to all who reviewed! (theres not many people who actually review when they read a fic, so you guys are extra-awesome.)

* * *

It seemed the incident was over back at Skellington Manor. They were calling people for the party. Since they had a week, and two hundred dollars, they weren't worried about getting caught. Quite the contrary really, they were planning the biggest day for today. 

They bought some more food, and invited just about everyone in the town. (Excluding the mayor and Doctor Finklestien, as they were unconscious) It was going to be great. When the people started showing up, they cranked the volume on the stereo as far as it went.

The residents began dancing, almost making the house (perched on the precarious hill as it is) sway back and forth.

Somehow during all this commotion, a civilian bumped againest the wall, knocking off a very important photograph.

As Jake walked down the hall, he noticed some broken glass on the floor. Confused and concerned, he followed his eyes and saw the broken frame. The photograph inside was Jack and Sally's wedding photo.

The most important part of the ceremony in fact...the wedding kiss. Jake broke out in a sweat. The frame was broken, the glass shattered, and the photograph exposed. He knew how important this was...a prized possesion! How on Earth was he going to find a frame like that one? It had been a gift, and it was an odd shaped .

(for a look at the photograph, see: deviantart/jackandsally4ever. (its typed out like normal, fanfiction is just being stupid) The pic is titled 'The Wedding Kiss' and its great. )

(Warning!!! That picture is not mine. Its done by JackandSallyforever, who is an individual artist. All rights to it go to her. Not me. Saavy?)

Jake felt his cold heart flipping in his chest. This was not good.

* * *

(passes around my old tattered hat) reviews? I know its a short chapter. Sorry. 


	17. More Trouble In Paradise Or Suzy Freaks

17

I apologize for the wait and the short chapter...end of term assignments and such...anyway, heres the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Jake quickly told the news to the others. 

"Thats a problem there mate." said Harry.

Jake shook his head. "Thats their prized possesion! They get all mushy everytime they see it! How are we going to fix this? We'll never be able to go outside this house again!"

"Shut up Jake!" Sam yelled. "Complaining won't do anything! Now, is the photgraph itself okay?"

"Yes, its alright." replied Jake.

"Good. Now, we need to find a frame like that old one yes? Harry, run down to the witches shop and look for a frame." which Harry, being told by his girlfriend, did so.

"Okay, we have a week before they come home right? So we can calm down. Lets get some food from the cellar, I'm hungry." Sam said.

* * *

Jack and Sally took this opportunity to wander the old market in Valentine Town. 

While Sally was gazing at fabrics, Jack snuck off for a second.

He headed to a near-by flower shoppe. "One rose." he requested.

"Hmmm...I think that one would make a good shirt for Jake, what do you think Jack? Jack?" Sally turned around to see no gangly skeleton beside her. She looked around. "Jack?" she called.

Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. A voice that sent shivers down her spine whispered in her ear, "Turn around if you value your life."

She turned slowly, to face a horrifying face! When she let out a squeak of surprise, Jack laughed.

"Did I scare you?" he asked. Sally laughed breathlessly. "Yes, you did Jack!" He laughed sinisterly. "I suppose thats why they call me the Pumpkin King..." he grinned. "But some call me bone daddy.." he held up the single rose, giving it to Sally.

"Happy aniversary Sally."

* * *

As they went down to the cellar, they noticed more broken glass on the floor. 

Concerned, they pushed open the door to see...

Shattered wine bottles on the floor. All of their eyes widened.

"NOT DAD'S WINE COLLECTION!!!" thundered Jake. "NO!" he blinked, hoping he didn't see correctly. Unfortunatly, he was correct.

He picked up a shard of glass with a label on it. "Look, its from 1776! How long has Dad been saving this? He's gonna send me to my afterlife!!" Jake said nervously, wringing his neck with his bony hands.

Suzy took his hands. "Jake, do you have any of that money your parents left still?" she asked, helping him up.

"Yeah..." "Then run down to the pub and buy the same wine with it...if you don't have enough, I'm sure we could scrounge up some money around here.."

"But, they don't sell liquor to minors!" moaned Jake. Suzy had quite enough. "Jacob Skellington, you're the Pumpkin Prince! Why don't you work some of that royal treatment to your advantage? For Ghoul's sake, all you have to do is trick Harry's dad! How hard can that possibly be? Now go!" she ordered.

Jake, completely caught off guard with Suzy's sudden authority, sprinted off.

Sam stood in awe. "Wow Suzy, I've never seen you like that..."

Suzy sighed. "Well, sometimes, I swear, Jake just needs to be yelled at." then she blushed. "Besides, if he's grounded forever...I won't get to see him."

* * *

(passes around tattered review hat) reviews? Please people?


	18. We'll Be Home Soon

18

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry for the wait...

* * *

Harry stood in the shop, suddenly realizing he didn't know how to shop for a photo frame. 

"Hmmm..." he said, staring absentmindedly at a square frame. "That won't do...it needs to be oval-y..." he mumbled to himself.

"Can I help you?" asked an irritated old witch at the counter.

"Ummm, yes, I need a photo frame, thats kinda ovaly shaped." said Harry.

The witch looked confused. "Ovaly?" she questioned.

"Thats right." said Harry.

The witch glared. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

* * *

Jake slinked in the pub. He saw Mr. Howler, Harry's dad, wiping down the counter. 

"Jake m'boy, to what do I have the pleasure of this visit??" Mr. Howler asked when he spied Jake.

Jake winced. "Hey Mr. Howler...business I'm afraid."

Mr. Howler laughed. "Names Sirius Jake, its alright to call me that. Business ya say? And what kind of business, pray tell, does a young Pumpkin Prince have to take care of in me pub?"

Jake laughed. So Mr. Howler wasn't drunk, he was in a good mood. Mr. Howler was a mean drunk, Harry's scars proved it. That made his job harder.

"Well, I seem to be in need of some wine." Jake started. "A 1776 Firecracker to be exact...and a few more bottles of Excalaber and Champlian...care to help me replenish?"

"Hmmm..." Mr. Howler rubbed the back of his neck. "No can do Jake...no liquor to minors."

Jake grimaced. He really didn't want to do this. He tossed a sack of loot onto the counter. Mr. Howler quickly opened the sack and dug through.

"Alright Jake...but this better not get back to yur Da...ya understand me?" Jake nodded. Mr. Howler dug around in the cellar, and emerged with the correct bottles.

* * *

Back at Skellington Manor, the phone rang. 

"Hello?" answered Sam.

"Samantha? Its your father...bit of a surprise, we'll tell you at home. But the thing is, we're coming home tonight...quite soon really...is everything fine?"

Sam started panicing on the inside. But she kept her cool on the outside. "Fine Dad...have a safe trip back kay? Don't worry." she hung up.

"We've got to get these people out of here...who knows what else they might break!" said Sam to Suzy.

"They won't listen to us...we'll wait for Jake and Harry to come back." Jake appeared in the doorway.

"Got em." he said triumphantly. "I'll go put these in the cellar, and he won't know the difference."

"Good, then find Harry...we need his muscles to get rid of these people. Mom and Dad are coming home tonight! Soon!" exclaimed Sam.

"Shit!" cursed Jake. He ran down and put away the wine, then ran out the door to find his friend.

* * *

"So you're certain there's no oval-ish frames?" 

"Positive."

"Could you make one? Its pretty urgent." Harry implored.

"I suppose...I" the witch started before Jake crashed through the door.

"You got the frame?" Jake asked. "No...this lady refuses to get me one." Harry said irritabley.

"Wait, this frame is for Jack Skellington?" asked the witch.

"Yes, and its quite urgent." Jake said. "I'm sure Jack would be very thankful to anyone who could solve this predicament..."

"Really?" asked the witch, excited. Jake grinned. He knew exactly what to say. "Oh yes..."

"I'll go get one from the back..." the witch said, dashing off.

"Oh you sly dog..." Harry said, turning in awe to Jake.

Jake grinned. "Lets just hope my dad never finds out about that..."

* * *


	19. New Addition

19

Wow, I am **so sorry** guys! I'd totally forgotten about this fic! Let me apologize, and forgive me. Thanks for all the reviewers, and I'd like to thanks GodsChild77 for reminding me...without further ado, the next long-awaited chapter!

* * *

When Jake and Harry arrived back at Skellington Manor, people were flooding out of it. 

At the door was Samantha Skellington, frantically screaming at people to get lost. Jake's sockets widened, wondering what had possibly happened to make Sam snap. Harry stared up in admiration.

"She's so cute when she's angry..." he mumbled. Jake shook his head and didn't answer. They headed up the steep steps to the door.

"Thank god!" Sam said, rushing to them. "Mom and Dad just called...they'll be home any minute!"

Jake groaned. "Okay, we need to clean, now! Where's Suzy?"

"Already working on it. You two take the living room, me and Suzy will tackle the kitchen." Sam assigned, then ran off to the kitchen.

Harry handed Jake a broom. "Well mate, better get crackin'." he said simply.

* * *

Jake swept the floor, disposing of all the crumbs, shards, and other residues outside. Harry picked up the bottles, cans, bowls, and plates that were scattered. 

Sam and Suzy emerged from the kitchen. "All clean in there how are you guys...oh, wow." Sam said, looking hopelessly at the mess downstairs. "We're really screwed..."

"Not yet! C'mon, we just got the parlor left!" Harry said, tossing Sam a duster and rushing into said room. The rest followed suit.

Cleaning like they were mad, they had just managed to hide the broken vase when they heard the crunch of gravel in the street.

The four flopped onto the couch, turning on the television.

"Hello? We're home!" Jack called as he and Sally came through the door, baggage in hand.

Jake looked up, bored. "Oh, you guys are back? How was the trip?" he asked indifferently.

Jack and Sally frowned, then looked at each other. "Just marvelous..." Jack said. Something felt amiss...

"That's good." Sam said absentmindedly.

"Everything go fine here?" Jack asked, looking around. The house was in the same condition as he left it. The foursome were innocently sitting in the living room, watching television. Nothing was broken, the floor was clean. Yet somehow he got the feeling he was missing something. He shrugged it off.

"Well, I guess I best be going..." Harry said, getting up.

"Me too..." Suzy said, giving Jake a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Harry gave Sam a peck on the cheek. "Yeah. Bye."

They nodded to Jack and Sally, then took their leave.

* * *

"Jake, give me a hand with the luggage." Jack said, taking a suitcase in hand. Jake got up from the couch, grabbed a suitcase and followed his father upstairs. 

Sam looked curiously at her mother. Something was different about her. "Are you alright Mom?" she asked.

* * *

When they reached the tower, Jack instructed Jake to, "Just put the suitcase on the floor. I'll unpack later." Jack said in a tired voice. Jake did so. 

Jack clapped a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I'm really proud that you were so well-behaved while your mother and I were gone. That shows real responsibility to me Jake. I must admit, I had my doubts..." he said.

Jake had a small, nervous laugh. "You did?"

Jack shrugged. "But I'm glad you and Sam came through for me. Maybe we'll do this more often. But right now, lets head downstairs."

As they descended the spiralling staircase, Jack thought about how proud he was that his childeren had been responsible while he and Sally were gone.

Jake thought about how disappointed his father would be if he knew that they weren't so innocent.

* * *

"Please, you two, sit." Jack instructed to Jake and Sam. They slumped onto the couch, wondering what this little chat was about. Jack and Sally sat opposite of them in chairs. They glanced at each other, sharing a slight smile, then turned to Jake and Sam. 

"Well, we have a very important announcement for you two...well, all of us." Jack started, then looked at Sally for her to take over.

"Well...I'm pregnant!" Sally said excitedly.

"Isn't that incredible?!" Jack said, also excited.

They recieved a lukewarm response.

"Ummm...congradulations?" Sam said uncertainly, trying for just a little tact.

"Is that even possible?" Jake asked, recieving a slap on the arm from Sam. "What?! I mean, you two are older now, and I didn't know it was possible for you to have more kids."

Jack and Sally glanced again at each other. This was not the response they had been hoping for.

"This is a good thing, don't you see? You two are going to have a baby brother!" Jack announced, trying to stir some enthusiasm.

"Oh joy, a crying baby all night long!" Jake said in fake optimism. "This is ghoul shit."

Jack glared and stood. "Watch your mouth Jacob! The fact is, you're going to have a baby brother whether you like it or not!"

Jake stood. "Well, you never said I had to like it!" he said, storming out of the room.

* * *

Jack sat when Jake left. He turned to Samantha. 

"So, what do you think of this whole business?" he asked.

Sam looked uncertainly from her mother to her father. "Ummmm...well, I don't know. Its, okay I guess." she said unsure.

"I'm going to talk to Jake." she said hastily and left the room aflustered.

* * *

"That could have gone better." Jack said, deflated. 

Sally nodded.

* * *

Sam crashed open Jake's bedroom door. 

"Jake you acted like a total asshole out there!" she said, glaring.

Jake was laying on his bed. "Oh come on Sam, you like the idea of a little sibling? Things are just fine, why do we have to ruin it?"

"Is everything about you Jake? You are so...selfish! The fact is, Mom's having a baby whether we like it or not. You may as well come to terms with it. Mom and Dad are going to need us to take care of ourselves while they're busy with the baby."

Jake groaned. "Because everything is going to be about the baby now.." he grumbled.

"Jake, we're sixteen, did you expect Mom and Dad to hold our hands forever?" Sam asked. "We're growing up Jake."

Jake rolled facing away from her. "Everythings going to be screwed up." he muttered.

Sam realized what her brother's problem was. "Jake, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous."

Jake scoffed. "Me, jealous? Of what?"

"You've always been the baby of the family, and now you won't be anymore." Sam said simply.

"Pffft! Whatever..." he brushed it off.

"C'mon, you know I'm right." Sam teased.

"Cut it out Sam! Why are you in my room? Get out!!" Jake roared, throwing a pillow at her and pushing her out the door.

* * *

Please tell me there are still a few people left who will review...please? 


	20. Worth It, AKA The End

20

I know, I know, I haven't updated this in forever. But I hope you'll all be happy to know that this is the conclusion to_ 'What Could Possibly Go Wrong'_.

Just in case I've forgotten; I do not own _The Nightmare Before_ _Christmas._ I wish I did, but, alas, it's Tim Burton and Touchstone studio's property, and they just are so stubborn about selling it!

* * *

Jake stomped angrily about his room, cursing and muttering. 

"Stupid kid...no way am I gonna baby sit some drool bucket. This'll suck. He'll get everything..." Suddenly, a revelation hit Jake.

"What if he's better than me at scaring?! He'll take my crown!"

And it was too true. If his little brother was better at scaring than him, he could get his crown stripped from him and this 'Cedric' would be Pumpkin King.

Jake shook his head, slumping onto his untidy bed. "C'mon, you're Jake Skellington! No way is some little kid gonna beat you at scaring. No way. Now, go and get em'. You're havin a brother no matter what, so just suck it up big guy and face it."

Jake sat up from this mental pep-talk, charged and ready to go. He had to face the fact that, well, like it or not, he couldn't exactly disown a person he'd never met. Who knows, maybe this Cedric guy would be cool, and Jake would have someone to show all of his pranks and tricks to. Not to mention, if could take care of a kid, maybe Suzy would think of him as a serious guy. They'd be out of school soon, and then Suzy could be his, legally.

With an uncertain mind, he left his room to apologize to his parents.

* * *

"I can't believe that the house is fine." Jack said, glancing about the living room, inspecting. "Truth be told, I was nervous about leaving them home alone." 

"They really pulled through for us..." Sally said, awed. She yawned.

"Tired babydoll?" Jack asked.

"Its been a long day..." Sally said wearily. "But I really should clean up before I sleep."

Jack sighed melodramatically. "Yes, because obviously if the house is in perfect order, then we must get cleaning right away! Please, Sally, lets get some sleep." he yawned. "Traveling always tires me." He took her hand, and they went up the spiralling staircase together, Jack being careful to go slowly for Sally's sake.

As they went through a hallway, they noticed the large dark frame of their wedding photograph was hanging in its usual place. Except, there was something, something not quite right about it...

"Jake, Sam, why is the wedding photo hanging upside down?!"

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Two months! Way to go Jake!" Sam grouched. 

"You think I planned it this way? Harry's the one who hung the photo back up. We woulda gotten away with it..."

"The party was your idea!" Sam retorted.

Jake sighed. "It ain't so bad. I've done longer stretches. It'll pass." he cocked a crooked grin at Samantha. "Welcome to house arrest, dear sister."

"You suck."

"Love ya too."

Sam raised her broom in a salute. "Two months?"

Jake raised his mop. "Two months, and so very much worth it."

Sam shrugged, smiling. "So worth it."

Jack called from his study, "Hows the cleaning going?"

"Fine!" both siblings answered in unison.

Jake and Sam shared a devious glance.

"Worth it."

End.

* * *

Well, here it is, the long-put-off conclusion to this fic. Hope everyone enjoyed reading it, and please, please review!! If you want to hear about the possible next fic, say so in your review or PM me. Thanks for all the readers out there.

-WhittyWereWolf


End file.
